


Sayaka Gets Decked In The Face (REWRITE)

by kennith_simmons



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, What-If, also can u tell i love shitty rarepairs and death and dying, hey im shitty at writing please enjoy my work and maybe dont murder me please thanks, im just a suicidal pal tryin 2 make my way through the world ok, madosaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennith_simmons/pseuds/kennith_simmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is the same. Sayaka is about to become a witch and Kyoko wants to stop it. The only difference? She gets around to doing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "No Homo Tho Dude"

**Author's Note:**

> [5/3/18 NOTE: this fic is Really old and def not well-written so please dont judge the quality of my writing on this ancient motherfucker]  
> HEYA guess whos a piece of shit who loves rarepairs too much for their own good?? me thats who  
> aNYWAYS thanks 2 my qpp stephanie-glass-official on tumblr for helpin me w this!!!!!! :00

 

     Kyoko could barely make out the steps of the deactivated escalator in the dim light of the closed-down mall; she only had the moon’s rays and the eerie blue-green glow of a single, flickering sign to see by. Sayaka, sitting hunched-over on a nearby bench, came into view as Kyoko stepped out onto the checkered floor of mall's upper atrium.

 

     “I finally found you,” Kyoko panted, out of breath. Sayaka didn’t respond; she stared at her lap in silence, her face cloaked in shadow.  Kyoko plopped down next to her fellow magical girl, pulling out a can of chips. She shoved a few chips into her mouth, then spoke. “Just how stubborn do you plan to be?”

 

     “I’m sorry I wasted your time,” said Sayaka quietly.

 

     “Huh? You’re not acting like yourself.”

 

     “Yeah. That’s because I don’t really care anymore. I don’t know anymore… what exactly I was trying to protect, or what was so important to me.” Her voice was monotone and calm. Worry began to bubble in Kyoko’s stomach.

 

     “Hey…” Kyoko’s eyes widened, and she recoiled slightly when Sayaka opened her hand to reveal her soul gem, tainted black and a dark, bruised blue. “Y-you need a grief seed, right now! Here, I have one with me…’

     “No. Don’t waste it on me. I don’t need it. The balance between hope and despair - it keeps itself at zero. When was it you told me that?” Sayaka’s voice stayed flat, and she stayed completely still. “I understand what you mean now. I did save quite a few people, but in exchange, hatred and jealousy filled my heart. I even hurt my best friend.”

 

     “Sayaka, are you…” Kyoko trailed off; she couldn’t bear to finish her sentence.

 

     “Someone has to be cursed to balance out a wish for someone else’s happiness. That’s how we magical girls work.” Sayaka started to tear up as she spoke, but her voice remained flat and even. That facade broke a moment later when Kyoko’s fist hit her face.

 

     “No! It doesn’t have to be like that!” Kyoko yelled. She regretted her hasty action a moment later when seeing the sadness and confusion in Sayaka’s eyes.  _ Probably shouldn’t have punched her… _

 

     “What? I don’t understand…” Sayaka’s eyes were filled with previously-unnoticed tears, but they didn’t fall. Kyoko rubbed at her sore knuckles, letting her anger bleed through onto her expression; her brow furrowed and her frown deepened.

 

     “You don’t have to be ‘cursed’ to be mopey and alone!” Kyoko grabbed Sayaka by the shoulders and leaned in. “Yeah, you’re upset, and I get that, but everyone gets upset! When my family died, did I do this? Yeah, I ran away, but that’s one of the things I regret the most!” Kyoko shouted, her voice cracking.

 

     “But did I freak out and act like I was about to become a witch or something? No!” Kyoko tightened her grip on Sayaka’s uniform when Sayaka tried to pull away.  “I’m still here, and I had less to live for! I was a coward and I left someone I cared a lot about, so don’t be like me! You’re better than me; you fight for good stuff, like justice. I lost that, but you still have it! So don’t be an idiot!” Kyoko took a deep breath, trying to regain what little composure she normally had.

 

     “ How did you figure that out, Sakura Kyoko?” The familiar voice sent a shiver down Kyoko’s spine; though it was innocent and childish, she knew how deceptive the creature behind it could be. She stared into unblinking red eyes as Kyuubey stepped out of the shadows.

 

     “Figure out what?” Kyoko glanced to Sayaka, but the other girl looked more offended than anything. There was a trace of regret in her eyes, but her tears were gone completely now.

 

     “Did you not realize that magical girls become witches? You have odd expressions at times; was I mistaken?” It tilted its head slightly, but nothing else conveyed that it might be even slightly confused; its voice remained as flat and emotionless as ever.

 

     “W-what? No, it’s just…” Kyoko trailed off, thinking. “Her soul gem was really black, like a grief seed, and she looked all upset and stuff.” Kyoko could feel her anger returning, and she glanced down to Sayaka’s soul gem, then to Sayaka.  _ Was she really going to…?  _  “It just…  reminded me of a witch. She felt like it, too, like… like she was about to freak out or somethin’ and go all despair-y.”

 

     Her fist clenched, and she turned back to the little rat that called itself Kyuubey. “I guess I know why, now - she was turning into one.” Her teeth clenched, and she resisted the urge to blast Kyubey into smithereens.

 

    “So you didn’t figure it out? It was a bad move to ask you outright, then.” Kyuubey licked its paw in what was clearly supposed to convey casualness. Its words confirmed Kyoko’s suspicions. _ We’re witches? Witches! That little asshole! _ She hardly kept her rage at bay, if only to not do something rash and take Sayaka out of her somewhat-stable state.

 

     “We’re… witches?” Sayaka’s voice was angry now. “We’re witches and you never thought to tell us? What the hell? Why would you think doing that is okay, you little monster?”

 

     “Woah, calm down! Don’t use more energy! If that thing goes all black, something bad’s gonna happen. From what the little rat said, you become a witch and kill a bunch of people, which is the exact opposite of what you became a magical girl for, so calm your ass down!” Yelling and swearing let out a little of Kyoko’s suppressed rage, but she could still feel it welling up inside of her. She began to pace, and Sayaka grumbled and crossed her arms, glaring at Kyuubey.

 

     “You are correct there, Sakura Kyoko.” Without another word, Kyuubey disappeared into the shadows. Sayaka was staring at her lap again, this time turning her soul gem over in her hands.  
  


     “Hey, don’t you witch out on me! If you do, who’s gonna protect your girlfriend? Me, the one you hate, or that cryptic chick who we can hardly trust?” Sayaka’s head snapped up at that, and she turned her glare to Kyoko.

 

     “Madoka isn’t my girlfriend!” A blush grew on her face, and Kyoko smirked.

 

     “I never mentioned Madoka. Now, are you gonna calm down and apologize to your girlfriend for being an ass? I’m sure she didn’t like you basically saying, ‘you’re dead to me if you don’t become a magical girl’.” Kyoko paused for a moment. “Or are you just gonna sit here and mope?"

 

     Sayaka glared again, but half-heartedly, and the black of her soul gem had calmed to a deep, navy blue. It still looked unhealthy, but a grief seed would fix it up. On that thought, Kyoko shuddered internally.  _ Are grief seeds really just corrupted soul gems? Are we using the broken souls of other magical girls to fix ourselves up?  _ She cast the thought out.  _ You do what you have to to survive. _

 

     “Let’s go.”

 

 

\---

 

 

     Sayaka walked along the train tracks, the cool night air making her shiver a bit. She gripped her now-clean soul gem in her hand, thanking the high heavens that Kyoko had given her a spare grief seed.

 

     “Sayaka-chan! You’re okay! I was so worried!” Sayaka looked up, seeing her best friend near-tears as she ran towards the magical girl. She opened her arms, and Madoka flung herself into them, gripping her best friend tightly. She returned the embrace more gently, resting her chin on Madoka’s shoulder.

 

     “Yup, I’m all good now! But if you keep squeezing me, that might change.” The joke elicited a small giggle, and Madoka loosened her grip a bit. “But really, I’m sorry for earlier. I never should have said that, Madoka.”

 

     “It’s alright, Sayaka. I forgive you. You were really upset, and I didn’t help.”

 

     “You tried, and that’s what matters.” Sayaka pulled back, moving her hands from Madoka’s back to her shoulders, trying to put on a serious face. “Anyways, we learned a few things about magical girls which aren’t very good, and I think you deserve to know them before you make your decision.”

 

     “I’ll say it.” Akemi appeared from seemingly nowhere, walking at her ever-slow pace towards the other girls. Sayaka removed her hands from Madoka’s shoulders, stepping in front of her in a protective stance.

 

     “You hardly know us! Maybe Madoka’s best friend should tell her, not some random chick, eh?” Kyoko finally spoke up, and Akemi’s eyebrows seemed to lower slightly.

 

     “Do not assume things, Sakura-san.”

 

     “A-actually, Homura-chan, Sayaka is my best friend. I mean, you’re a friend, but… I just don’t know you at all.” Madoka was frowning, which Sayaka didn’t like; how come that Akemi girl always had to upset her? Sayaka stepped back slightly, wrapping an arm around her best friend’s waist in comfort.

 

     “I see. Then you tell her, Miki-san.” Akemi’s face stayed flat as ever, but Sayaka thought she saw some sort of change.  _ Did Akemi’s frown just deepen? Is that disappointment, or even… sadness, in her voice? _

     “Madoka…” Sayaka tried to make her voice gentle as she turned to face her friend; she knew Madoka was sensitive, and she didn’t want to hurt her more than necessary. “You know how magical girls have to clean their soul gems?” Madoka nodded, and Sayaka continued.

 

     “W-well, you see… if we don’t, really bad stuff happens. Like, I didn’t clean mine, and I nearly turned into…” Sayaka took a deep breath, preparing herself. “I nearly turned into a witch. Kyoko said that I was being all mopey, and that it reminded her of a witch, and Kyubey thought she was actually saying she knew. It’s- I’m sorry, Madoka. I’m really sorry.”

 

     “W-witches? Magical girls become… witches?” Madoka’s eyes, now wide, filled with tears, and Sayaka could feel her shaking when she pulled Madoka into a hug.

 

     “I’m really sorry,” repeated Sayaka. Madoka let out a sob. “B-but, hey! There’s some good news! I-I’m fine now because Kyoko-san snapped me out of it! I mean, she punched me in the face, but she had good intentions. I’m really sorry, Madoka.”

     “You don’t have to be s-sorry, Sayaka,” said Madoka, voice choked-up from tears. “It’s not your fault.” Madoka’s quick bout of sobbing was reduced to a few stray tears, but she held Sayaka tighter nonetheless.

 

     “I know.” Sayaka rubbed her best friend’s back, then looked to Kyoko. “By the way, Kyoko-san… Thanks. You really saved my butt.”

 

     “Hell yeah, I did! It’s right that you’re thankful!” Kyoko smirked, and Sayaka felt her frown deepen.

 

     “Hey, I said ‘thank you’! What you’re supposed to say is ‘you’re welcome’ or ‘no problem’ like a normal person! You don’t have to be an ass!” Sayaka moved so she had an arm around Madoka instead of full-on hugging her, glaring at Kyoko.

 

     “Like I would say that to you. You should be thankful, and I said so.” Kyoko’s grin was smug, and Sayaka thought,  _ I’d sure love to wipe that dumb grin off your dumb face… _

 

     “Why, you-” Sayaka cut off when she saw the disapproving look Madoka shot her; it was a look that said, ‘She saved you, so try to not fight with her’. Sayaka nearly moved to cross her arms in disappointment before she remembered she still had an arm around Madoka; maybe she wouldn’t move just yet…


	2. "if i die and become a ghost i will haunt ur ass" "thanks kyoko"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Kyoko muttered under her breath as she narrowly dodged another chunk of floating building; she leapt to another bit of debris and ran to the top. She covered her eyes to block out the little light there was and tried to get a good view of Walpurgisnacht, but it was near-impossible with the chaotic scene around her.

“Look out!”

Kyoko whipped around at Sayaka’s warning; her grip on her spear tightened when she saw one of the familiars. Its galaxy-like pattern swirled within it, and it aimed a long staff at her. Kyoko loosened her spear and swung it like a bat, launching the familiar into the open air.  _ Former magical girl or not, no witch is taking Mami’s town! _

“Thanks, Miki,” she yelled upwards. Sayaka had managed to scale enough floating debris to get far closer to Walpurgisnacht than Kyoko, and familiars swarmed her every other minute. She re-connected her spear and stabbed it through another familiar, then spun on her heel and leapt up to another piece of debris. A series of explosions went off, and Kyoko’s frown deepened.  _ She’s gonna kill someone with that weird-ass time magic if she’s not careful. It’s not even  _ **_doing_ ** _ anything! _

Kyoko looked back to Sayaka and saw her barely miss being crushed by the tip of a radio tower as she edged closer to the witch. Kyoko ran at the radio tower’s tip and jumped on it, using it as a bridge, and managed to land next to Sayaka.

“Alright, let’s go for the gear. If we miss, we just climb up the witch.” Kyoko took off again.  _ This battle is gonna fucking suck. _

 

 

Homura launched missile after missile at the massive witch. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and resisted the urge to cry.  _ This isn’t fucking doing anything! It never does. Why do I fucking try? _

She pulled a grenade from behind her shield and activated it, throwing it as hard as she could.  _ Still… Miki and Sakura are here, and that’s new. Madoka hasn’t contracted yet. Maybe I have a chance. _

She saw two girls, red and blue dots from her distance, launch themselves onto Walpurgis. Kyoko caught the very edge of the giant gear and pulled herself up, but Sayaka was barely able to grab the main body’s long sleeve.

_ She’s always like this; such a beginner, she can hardly grasp any of her abilities. _

Homura observed Kyoko summoning five massive spears, aiming them all at the center gear, and Homura stopped time to aim as many missiles and bullets at the gear as she could.  _ May as well help a bit. _

As she unpaused, three familiars popped up behind Kyoko.

Sayaka seemed to be having some luck with climbing; she was already halfway up the sleeve, stabbing swords through it all the while. Homura sighed, but she couldn’t correct Sayaka from that far away. She had no time to do so, anyway.

_ It’s just a doll, you fucking  _ **_moron_ ** _. Still, they both have at  _ _ least _ _ three grief seeds. And if they do  _ _ something _ _ , do I care if they die? _ Homura dug her nails into her palm and ignored the rush of memories and emotions of times past.  _ That’s exactly what it is: the past. It’s never coming back. _

She shook herself out of her thoughts and paused again, aiming more and more missiles towards the gear. The witch didn’t even seem to react, and Homura growled lowly.  _ This is utter bullshit. _

 

 

Madoka sat in the shelter, picking at the edge of the blanket. Her brother giggled as he played with her mom, and her dad was reading. She sighed.  _ They’re acting like it’s a normal day… I’d think a hurricane would worry them a bit. Well, “hurricane”. Still, I’m glad they’re coping well. _

Madoka wasn’t calm at all, though. Her mom had coached her through a panic attack earlier, and when asked what it was about, Madoka had mumbled something about the city. Her mind kept drifting to Sayaka and Kyoko and Homura, and she took deep breaths to try and stave off the next inevitable panic episode.

“Hey, have you seen Sayaka?” Sayaka’s mother ran up to the Kaname blanket, tears building in her eyes. “She was here when we went down to the shelter, and I thought she might’ve joined you in the rush at first, but I’ve been looking and looking and I can’t find her anywhere!”

“I’m sorry, Aya-san, we haven’t. Where have you looked?” Madoka’s father gently asked. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Madoka bit the inside of her cheek and stared down into her lap.

“I’ve checked with some city workers,” Aya pointed across the room, “with the Shizukis, and I’ve already looked through the bathrooms and hallways. If she’s not with you, I don’t know where she could  _ be _ !”

“Where did you last see her?” Madoka’s dad asked.

“The lobby area, and I- and I think she said something about the bathroom, but that was half an hour ago and I’ve been searching since and-”

“Aya-san, calm down,” Madoka’s mom said. She stood up and placed a hand on Aya’s arm.

“Yes, don’t worry,” Madoka’s dad continued. “I’m sure we’ll find Sayaka-chan; maybe she’s just having issues finding your blanket, or got caught up with a friend. When this is all over, you can scold her and hug her all you want, and she’ll probably laugh about it.”

“She would,” Aya sniffed.

Madoka cracked her knuckles; she wanted to reassure Aya, but she couldn’t without sounding like a liar.  _ If I’d gone outside, I could’ve made sure Sayaka was safe. But, then again, my parents would be just as worried as Aya, and Sayaka would be mad… but I could’ve protected her and been a last resort… oh, this is just horrible! _

 

 

Sayaka clenched her teeth and summoned another round of swords, letting them bury themselves into Walpurgisnacht. She was up to the face now and trying to dodge bursts of magical flame. Her limbs ached, and the world felt like it was weighing her down. She’d already used one grief seed, and a glance down at her soul gem showed she’d probably need to use another soon.

_ Can I do this…? If I just let go, if I let my soul gem just go, then I won’t have to do this anymore. _

She paused in her climbing and felt her fingers loosening.

Then she remembered: Madoka.

The beautiful smile, her soft hands, her enormous heart… if Sayaka didn’t save her, Walpurgisnacht would get to her. She pulled herself up, arm over arm. She was nearly to the shoulder now.

_ If I don’t do this, nobody will. I can do it. I can hold out. _

 

 

Madoka watched as her mom, her dad, and Aya looked around for Sayaka. She’d been left in charge of Tatsuya. She gently rocked herself back and forth, her nails digging into her arm. Panic was washing over her mind, and nothing could seem to block it out.

_ This is my fault, if I was out there with Sayaka, I could be doing more, if I wasn’t such a coward and contracted maybe this would’ve been over already, why am I so useless, why can’t I do anything right, why is this so hard… _

_ “You can easily stop this. You can go out there right now. _ ” The voice that echoed through her mind wasn’t her normal internal one, but instead, a child-like voice she knew well.

“ _ I know. I’m just a coward, Kyubey, you know that _ ,” she telepathically responded.

“ _ You don’t have to be, Kaname Madoka. Make a wish right now. You’ll be extremely powerful, you can easily defeat Walpurgisnacht. _ ”

“ _ No. Not right now. But I want to go up there. _ ”  _ Coward or not _ , Madoka thought to herself,  _ I want to see if Sayaka is okay. _

“ _ Alright. Follow me. _ ” Kyubey leapt up and ran through the clusters of people easily; it stopped and stood at the door in wait.

Madoka glanced around and spotted someone she vaguely knew: a neighbor with his little daughter in tow, sitting at a blanket a few feet away from her. She stood up and approached him, then tapped him on the shoulder.

“E-excuse me, sir, but would you- could you maybe please watch my little brother for a few minutes? I need to use the bathroom.”

The man nodded and shifted his body so he could see Tatsuya, and Madoka tried to walk inconspicuously to the door. She let herself have one last glance back to her parents- any more and she didn’t think she could make it out- then pushed open the door.

“ _ Will you ever make a wish? _ ” Kyubey asked, padding along the slanted hallway. Its giant tail swayed back and forth, and one of its cat-like ears twitched.

Madoka winced internally; a month ago, she would’ve fallen for that. “ _ I don’t know. _ ” She paused at the bottom of a giant staircase, which seemed endless in the dim lighting.

_ If I go up there, I find out how Sayaka is. For better… or for worse. Like that cat in science: alive and dead until further notice. _

“ _ Are you coming, Kaname Madoka? _ ”

With a deep breath, Madoka said, “Yes.”

 

 

Homura groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. She internally took stock of her injuries: a million little cuts from falling into a pile of rubble, slashes across her arms and her cheek from rogue familiars, and now her arm was bent oddly and probably broken from landing harshly onto the ground. She used a bit of magic to heal her arm the best she could and tried her hardest to ignore her aching muscles.

She was so tempted to give up, but the thought of Madoka safe reminded her of her purpose. She glanced down to the shelter, then nearly fell over again when she saw two figures exit the building.

“ _ NO! _ ” She screamed. “ _ GO BACK INSIDE! SAVE YOURSELF! DON’T TRUST IT! _ ”

Madoka didn’t even seem to notice, but the Incubator did. It ran swiftly, jumping across falling objects and building chunks; Homura leapt to lower ground as the building she was standing on finally collapsed.

“ _ You may as well give up now. You could never defeat a creature of this size. _ ”

Homura wordlessly drew a gun from her shield and shot the bothersome creature in the head.

 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sayaka saw Kyoko summon the largest spear she could. It drove into the gear a moment later, and Kyoko threw her hands up.

“ _ Is this even  _ **_fucking_ ** _ doing anything?! _ ” she yelled.

“ _ Shockingly, yes, _ ” a chipper voice said, clear as day. “ _ I’ve never seen three lone magical girls deal so much damage to a witch this size! However, I don’t believe you have much a chance of actually killing it. _ ”

“ _ That’s where you’re wrong, _ ” Sayaka thought. She pulled out a grief seed and held it up, and Kyoko leapt down to her level. The two cleansed their soul gems, and Sayaka felt like the world had been brightened.

“ _ You have…? I should have known. _ ”

“We can do this, Sayaka,” Kyoko said. She thumped Sayaka on the back once before leaping back to the top of the witch.

 

 

A loud crack rang out. For a moment, Kyoko thought it was Walpurgis, and that she had won.

A stinging across her back startled her, and she turned around. Before she could so much as blink, a familiar’s whip slashed across her chest. She felt something break, and it felt like every bone in her body was snapping.

Then, she felt

nothing

at

a l l

 

 

_ What was I doing, coming out here? Mom and Dad are probably worried, and what can I even do? I’m useless. _

 

 

_ Where the fuck is Kyoko? Why did she stop? I… oh, shit. No. _

 

 

_ Sakura down, what else is new, I’m not gonna win this is going to go just as bad as it always has. _

 

 

_ What…? Why did Kyoko-chan fall…? I… oh, no. No, she can’t… _

 

 

_ Fuck. I’m on my own. Remember, me: Madoka. Mom. Hitomi. Kyousuke. Everyone. I need to finish this thing off. _

 

 

_ What is Miki thinking, she can’t defeat this thing on her own, why is she bothering, even a million swords won’t kill Walpurgis nothing but Madoka ever has, and even if she can Madoka is probably dead, why does this even matter? _

 

 

_ She looks so tired. I could help her… but then I might… then I would… I don’t know what to do. _

 

 

_ Something’s cracking. It feels like it’s giving. Maybe maybe maybe… _

 

 

_ What the…?! Is she actually…? _

 

 

_ Is that thing  _ falling _?! What’ll happen to the body?! _

 

 

_ Shit, did I do it? I feel like I’m dead already. _

 

 

_ She can’t have… she can’t can’t can’t…. no, no, no, it never goes like this… _

 

 

_ Oh my god, is she okay? _

 

 

_ Falling, I’m falling, why am I…? _

 

 

_ This isn’t real it isn’t real it’s not not not not not… _

 

 

Sayaka thought she was dead. Everything ached, her vision was black, and she could hardly feel anything. But Walpurgis was dead.

Then, relief flooded her body, and she heard a distant voice calling out.

“... _ aka, Sayaka, please, wake up, please… Sayaka, c’mon, I know you’re okay, Sayaka, you did it, everything is okay now! Please, just get up, please- _ ”

“Mado...ka…?” Sayaka opened her eyes.

“You’re okay! Oh, I was so worried, I thought you were- I thought-”

“Mado, I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Sayaka managed a smile and forced herself to sit up. She was nearly knocked back down when a pair of arms were flung around her, and she returned Madoka’s hug easily.

“I’m so glad you were okay! I- with Kyoko-chan- I was so- I can’t believe-” Madoka pulled back and, instead of tripping over sentence after sentence, kissed Sayaka.

For a moment, it seemed like the world stopped; then, Madoka pulled away, blushing heavily, and Sayaka’s grin almost broke her face. She twined her fingers with Madoka’s and pulled her hand to her face, pressing a kiss to Madoka’s fingers.

“I’m glad you’re okay, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay this was a RIDE  
> after like a year of just abandoning this fic i actually fucken wrote smth oh shit???  
> man am i gay  
> anyways heres this compare/contrast how much better my writing is now and please dont kill me for how bad this is  
> ALSO this is prob gonna get an epilogue but considering my executive-dysfunction ass took a year to rewrite this who knows when it'll happen

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly shitty but i mean??? take what u can and please dont murder me


End file.
